Happily Ever After Characters
kingdom is called Shallot. maleficent lives on the island of avalon Rapunzel *Rapunzel *Cinderella *Lady of Shallot *Goldilocks (arguably) Red *Red Riding Hood *Lumberjack *Wolf Phillip *Prince Charming *just general prince archetype, but mostly the one from Sleeping Beauty Maleficent/Mad Hatter Real name: Mallory Valdis *Maleficent *Mad Hatter *Ruby slippers *Briar Rose *Rumpelstiltskin Aurora *Sleeping Beauty *Alice Aoife *Children of Lir *Evil Queen (Snow White) *Wicked Stepmother *Queen of Hearts *Wicked Witch of the West *Three Witches *Madame Gothel Excalibur *Excalibur *Queen of Spades *Fairy Godmother Snow White *Snow White *Wicked stepsister Arthur *King Arthur *King from the tale of Rapunzel Guinevere *Queen Guinevere Grumpy *Grumpy *Robin Hood (arguably) Jack *Jack and the Beanstalk *Queen of Hearts *Beauty and the Beast Jill of Hearts Jill of Hearts is Jack's deceased wife. The pair ruled Wonderland alongside the Queen of Hearts, and did so with care for their people. Though Jill loves her husband with all her heart, she has no idea that her love is a lie. Jack was hopelessly in love with the dame, and used his plant magic to create a blue rose that caused the beauty to fall head over heels for the beast. Her only personality trait is having a heart of gold, but she's been shown to be rather toxic before being enchanted. *Jack and Jill *Queen of Hearts *Beauty and the Beast Nimue Nimue has magic pertaining to water, and the past. However, her abilities have been near nullified by shackles placed on her by Aoife, in order to ensure the witch's plan goes off without a hitch. Nimue cares for her sister Glinda in a small cabin by a lake, protected by an ancient deity known as Madremonte. Rendered powerless, and trapped in a land where magic is all but illegal, Nimue spends her days attempting to break free of her magic shackles, and using what little power she has to relive the past in the reflection of the lake. *Lady of the Lake *Three Witches Glinda Glinda is one of the three witches/sisters, along with Nimue and Aoife. They each have magic pertaining to a state of matter and a perception of time, and Glinda's magic revolves around ice (solids) and the future. Though she was once a bright and cheerful woman, complicated events lead to her suffering a great loss, and freezing her own heart to numb her pain. As such, her ability to view the future has been skewed, with her now pessimistic view allowing her only to see and show bad outcomes for the future. *Glinda *Three Witches *The Snow Queen Robin Robin is Red's biological mother. Much like her mother and Red's grandmother, Robin is a werewolf. She fell in love with a human and gave birth to Red, who only retains a small bit of wolf properties, such as lupine eyes and a heightened sense of smell. "Granny" frowned upon this immensely, and essentially kidnapped Red and raised her as her own. Robin now spends her days hunting for her lost daughter, and bringing justice to the world with a combination of werewolf abilities and archery skills. She has the nickname Robin Hood as a result of the red cloak she wears to disguise herself and keep her identity a mystery. *Robin Hood *Werewolves *Wolf from Red Riding Hood Madremonte Madremonte is the name given to the foul creature that resides within Windsor Forest (tentative name). She acts as the mother to all flora and fauna that call the forest their home, and takes extreme measures to prevent mankind from entering the forest. After being banished from their home land, Madremonte accepted Nimue and Glinda to hide in her forest under her protection. They know her as Hermes, a name she only shares with those she's close with. Hermes/Madremonte accepts the two sisters as children of the forest, and protects them as such. When Red and Phillip enter Windsor Forest (once again, tentative name) in search of the two witches, Madremonte takes matters into her own hands and gives the pair dreadful visions of their futures. Madremonte will do whatever it takes to protect her forest, and wields powerful plant-related magic. With the help of Nimue and Glinda, she is even able to instill visions of trespasser's deaths. *Madremonte *Hermes the Archer *Black Shuck Wolf Dorothy Dorothy is the Queen of Hearts' most loyal soldier, and one of the best swordsmen around. She'll do anything for her queen, and appears in the background a lot during Wonderland segments. When Aoife whips up a whirlwind that carries her enemies to the kingdom of Shallot (Rapunzel's world), Dorothy is swept up in the chaos. Now doubting her loyalty to the queen, she is forced to obey her every order under the veil of shadow if she wishes to return home. This includes hunting down the escaped princess. *Dorothy